


Dirty paws

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan had been only home for a few hours when he caught a sniff of a familiar scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty paws

**Author's Note:**

> For a theme month I'm taking part in. Prompt was "Werewolf AU". I fucking love werewolves!

Nathan smelled him before he saw him. A cold wave of _shock_ rushed through his body, freezing him to the spot when the familiar scent hit his nose. Then the glass he’d been drinking from slipped from his suddenly slack hand and splintered on the floor. More than a decade had passed since he had seen his brother fall. For _months_ afterward Sam’s scent would follow him around. Nothing more than a phantom, an echo, weak and fading away whenever he frantically searched for it. But this time it was almost tangible, over-layered with blood and sweat and grime but unmistakable Sam underneath it all. Unheeding of the glass, Nathan sprinted to his front door. He cursed himself that he hadn’t left the kitchen window open. It would have been so much faster then taking the long route through his house. It felt like forever until he could throw the front door open. 

There he stood outside. The same eyes that Nathan had last seen 12 years ago stared out at him from a wolf’s face. A wolf who’s tail was tucked between his hind-legs and who’s ears were lying flat against his skull. Without any conscious thought Nathan dropped to his knees before Sam, unheeding of any neighbors who could be watching. 

“Sam?” Nathan whispered and the wolf yipped softly. The ears slowly pointed up and his tail raised. Then his wet snout pressed underneath Nathan’s chin when he moved forward. A soft whimpering sound escaped him that made him tuck himself against Sam’s front and bury his hands in the thick and, he noticed, ragged and dirty fur. Clumps of it were sticking together with blood, but it smelled old. Still, he couldn’t prevent his fingers from searching through the fur for wounds that his nose told him weren’t there anymore.

“Sam… where did you come from?” Nathan sobbed into the scruff of Sam’s neck but his brother didn’t answer except let out a non-committed yip and whimper. It pulled at all the instincts that Nathan usually suppressed as a man and made him growl in answer to the distress. There had been times when Sam had been non-verbal, before, where he had growled and scoffed when he didn’t like something or didn’t want to talk, but never in this way. Nathan had never before seen Sam this _scared_ and distressed. Sam’s tail was tucked back between his legs and his ears turned this way and that ceaselessly, nervously. His whole body language made Nathan anxious in turn, because it signaled _danger_ to their pack. No matter how long it had been since they had last seen each other. With his hands still buried in Sam’s fur Nathan cast a watchful gaze around.  
The street was empty and none of his neighbors were outside. It was too cold with night approaching. Everyone was in their homes except them. 

There was no one at their windows, too, as far Nathan could tell but Sam was all but trying to burrow into his side. In contrast, Sam made no move to get into his house which would have arguably have been more shielded than the front porch. Neither his eyes, nor his nose told Nathan of any dangers that could be the outright cause of Sam’s behavior and _why Sam was in this shape in the first place_. The moon was rising while the sun was already sinking towards the horizon but full moon was still a few days away or Nathan would be resting in his bedroom, waiting it out in his own wolf form. 

The dirt and blood in Sam’s fur told their own story. A story that Nathan couldn’t say he liked.

“Come on in.” Nathan said when it became clear that Sam was all too happy (or not) to simply press his nose against Nathan’s neck and do nothing else, least of all turn back into a man. That would have probably been a bad idea anyway, out in the open. When Nathan finally stood, Sam followed him inside easily enough. He had thought, judging by Sam’s behavior that Sam would hesitate, but it was only when he had already passed the threshold that he stopped suddenly. There was only barely enough space to close the door behind him and Nathan hesitated, hand on the door, watching Sam’s ears twitch this way and that, probably trying to figure out if there was anyone else in this house. 

There wasn’t, Elena had moved out ages ago when it had become clear that they wouldn’t work out. When Nathan closed the door behind him his ears flicked into Nathan’s direction, nervously and Nathan had his hand buried back into the fur at the nape of Sam’s neck before he could think about it, trying to comfort him. The moment that Nathan’s hand buried into the scruff at Sam’s neck from his place behind him, Sam’s body folded into itself and he whimpered so suddenly that Nathan took a step back against the closed door, letting go of the wolf. 

“Fuck, Sam?” Nathan gasped, holding up his hands defensively when Sam turned around, but all Sam did was look at him almost apologetically and press himself back against Nathan’s legs. Something in Nathan’s belly tightened at the display and he slid down the door. Carefully he reached for his brother. 

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Nathan said and Sam rubbed his cheek against Nathan’s outstretched hand. It was such an uncharacteristic reaction to what just happened that Nathan was momentarily at a loss. There was so little to go on from Sam. Nathan wished that Sam would shift _back_ , that he would tell him what to _do_. He had last seen him 12 years ago, plummeting to his death after being shot. Realistically he had known that he could have survived both. Werewolves were durable like that, but all the officials he had talked to had told him the same: His brother was dead, the guards had made sure that he didn’t stand up again as they had been trained to know how to handle werewolves.

Rafe and him had hightailed it out of Panama after that.

And now evidence of their lying was staring him in the face.

“Are you hungry?” Nathan asked to distract himself from his own dark thoughts and Sam pressed harder against his leg before finally nodding. It was the first truly human gesture that he was expressing. “Wait, I have to clean up some glass. You surprised me and I don’t want you to cut up your feet.” Nathan stood again. When he scratched Sam carefully behind the ear, his brother leaned into the touch. His tail relaxed slightly and he followed after Nathan when he went to get a broom.

“Stay there, please?” Nathan said when he moved to sweep the shards into a neat pile. With a soft huff Sam stopped at the entrance. His eyes followed Nathan around the room while he put the glass into the trash and wiped up the spilled water. It was strange and felt oddly domestic. Nathan had imagined sometimes what it would be like if Sam returned to him, just turned up at his house out of the blue. In his imagination it had never been like this. A silent wolf just tensely sitting there with _blood_ mattering his fur while Nathan did something as mundane as cleaning his kitchen. The growling of Sam’s belly rang loud into the silence and Sam wilted when Nathan looked at him in surprise. 

“Sorry, I have some meat for you.” Nathan said and smiled when Sam moved across the now clean floor to brush his snout against his hand. The wolf was a warm, steadying weight against his side when Nathan got some steaks out of his fridge and started cutting them into smaller pieces, shooting glances at Sam all the time. By whatever means he had reached Nathan it was clear that it had exhausted him. Panama was a long way away. He wished he could simply _ask_ him how he had come here, especially as a wolf. Questions upon questions burned at the tip of his tongue but as a wolf Sam would not, could not, answer them. 

“Do you want me to get you some clothes, Sam?” he asked, contemplating if he should leave the meat raw or fry it in a pan when he was done. When he looked at Sam, the wolf’s eyes were glued to the meat on the plate and he showed no hint that he even _wanted_ to turn back into a man. The big wolf simply sat on his ass and stared at the meat.

Nathan sighed. There was human and animal mannerism mixing in Sam’s behavior, which under other circumstances wouldn’t have worried Nathan, but right in that moment there was almost nothing human in Sam’s gaze left. Sam, who’s control had always been impeccable. 

“Come here. We should get some food into you and afterward- you could tell me what happened.” Nathan finally said. Mindful of the plate in his hand and his brother’s hungry gaze he sat down on the floor with his back against the kitchen cabinet. Sam pressed himself into Nathan’s side, making to climb into his lap. One of his paws touched Nathan’s thigh, claws digging into his skin through his pants and Nathan growled, making Sam shrink back. Only when they were both in their wolf’s forms had they ever eaten out of bowls, but never when it was only one of them. They weren’t dogs. When Sam made no other move to climb into his lap again Nathan held out the pieces to him, feeling guilty for his reaction. Despite his uncharacteristic behavior, Sam took the meat carefully from his hand and then scarfed it down as if he hadn’t gotten anything in days. Judging by his too lean middle, Nathan didn’t want to think about how true that might be. Panama. Had he escaped from the prison already a wolf? Had he shifted later? Had he hidden on a boat to get across the ocean?

Whatever means he had taken it had been forever since he last washed himself. His brother’s smell was rank, to say the least. Nathan had already noticed when they had been outside, but in a closed room the smell was even worse up close. Despite himself Nathan wrinkled his nose slightly, but made no move to scoot away. Instead he laid his other arm around Sam’s back and they leaned against each other while Nathan fed him piece after piece. When all the meat was gone, Sam licked his hand. Then leaned even heavier into his side.

“Why are you still a wolf?” Nathan asked into the silence after a while. There was no answer, of any kind. Not even a flick of the ear that Nathan could have gone on and he leaned forward to see if Sam’s eyes were still open. Maybe he had fallen asleep. 

“Sam.” He whispered, trying to meet Sam’s gaze and there it was, his left ear turning towards him. Sam ducked his head, clearly uncomfortable and clearly not talking. His whole body was a tense line. There still wasn’t even a ripple that would have signaled a shift.

 _How long have you been like this?_ , Nathan thought uneasily when no further response was forthcoming. Lightly, he stroked a hand down Sam’s flank and curled his other underneath Sam’s throat, not applying pressure, before sliding it down over his chest to comb out some of the dust and sand onto his previously more or less clean kitchen tiles. Nathan let out a heavy breath. After a moment Sam curled up on the floor, side pressed against Nathan’s and snout on Nathan’s lap. Tears burned in Nathan’s eyes, but he held his tongue. For the time being he simply continued to pet the wolf that was Sam, finally returned to him. 

***

The sun was long gone and Nathan was drowsing when the fur under his hands _shifted_ , receded. Skin and muscles and _bones_ changing from wolf to men. Nathan sat up a little straighter and averted his eyes to give Sam a little privacy. Even as a werewolf who went through it himself, the shift was not a pretty sight. Feeling the shift under his hands was already dis-concerning, but he didn’t dare take his hands off his brother. Belatedly Nathan noticed that he was shaking, practically mirroring the tremor that continuously went through Sam. Now and then there was a moan of pain, a whimper that tugged at Nathan’s heart and made him want to growl in sympathy. Then a fully human _naked_ Sam leaned into him. There was the smell of salt and Nathan wrapped both his arms around Sam, holding onto him as he shuddered more heavily. 

This time he didn’t prevent Sam from climbing into his lap, only held onto him more tightly.

“Sam, god, Sam.” Nathan murmured and felt Sam nod against his neck. Little whimpers passed Sam’s lips as he tried to burrow further into Nathan’s front. Now as a human, Sam felt even leaner, corded with muscles but feeling more like skin and bones. Sam whimpered again and Nathan dropped a kiss on his cheek, his temple, his forehead, his mouth, showering his face in soft kisses. Then he pressed their cheeks together. He could feel Sam’s mouth move but no words came out. 

The skin under his hand felt grimy when Nathan stroked Sam’s back. Slowly, the tremors receded, but didn’t stop.

“Hey little brother.” Sam murmured against his neck and Nathan did let out a sob, clutching the battered body sitting on his lap to his chest.

“Fuck, Sam.” Nathan said. It felt like a marvel to finally hear his voice again after so many years.

“Sorry for stinking up your kitchen.” Sam’s voice sounded tired, weary, but Nathan chuckled anyway.

“I’m just glad to have you back.” Nathan grabbed Sam’s face with both hands and kissed him, pouring all his feelings into it.

“And I’m happy to be back.” Sam told him when they broke apart again, breathing the words into the space between them. “Although I think I would be even happier to use your shower… or just sit in your shower.” He slumped into Nathan’s chest.

“You know what’s even better? I have a bathtub.” Nathan said and chuckled when Sam moaned at the thought. “Are you sure you don’t simply want to sleep? You can still wash up in the morning.”

“No,” Sam said, by the surprise on his own face more vehemently than he meant to. “No,” he repeated more calmly. “I haven’t felt clean in ages.”

“Yeah, alright.” Nathan said. Neither of them moved and he didn’t know how much time had passed before he finally coaxed the still shaking Sam up to his feet. When Sam wobbled Nathan wrapped his arms around his middle to steady him. Sam sighed. His hands clawed at Nathan’s clothes momentarily before settling on his arms. 

“Shit. Wolfy side is still pretty much in charge.” Sam said apologetically and Nathan shushed him.

“It’s alright. We’ll get you cleaned up, then you can sleep. Alright, Sam?” Nathan said when Sam wrapped his arms around Nathan’s shoulders. At Sam’s nod they stumbled out of the kitchen. Exhaustion or spending too much time as a wolf made Sam clumsy on his feet and it took all their combined concentration not to walk into the furniture. Nathan hissed when he bumped his waist against the stair-rail, preventing Sam from taking a fall. 

“Sorry.” Sam murmured into the side of his neck. A glance over his shoulder showed Nathan the dusty footprints that Sam left behind. In the morning he would have to clean the floors, but now he had to take care of Sam first. The wolf side of him was anxious just thinking of leaving Sam like this. A little whine of his own passed his lips unbidden and made Sam nuzzle his cheek. Like this, he was still more wolf than man, though he was glad that Sam was _talking_ to him at least. Nathan hated to imagine what had made him like this. 

Once in the bathroom, Nathan helped Sam sit on the closed toilet seat. 

“Will you be alright on your own?” Nathan asked even though he _hated_ the thought of leaving. All his instincts told him to stay put.

Sam’s jaw worked for a moment, face closed off before he sighed. “No, I think it would be better if you stayed.” He waved around his head. “The wolfy side is against you leaving this room.”

Nathan nodded. “Yeah, mine, too.” He turned on the faucet and hot water began pouring into the bathtub. On a whim he added a bubble bath.

Uncomfortable, Sam squirmed on the toilet lid. “You know… about you not leaving.” He let out a frustrated sigh. “Could you leave for a moment? I need to take care of business.”

For a moment Nathan stared at him in in-comprehension before flushing. “Yeah, sure. I’ll be right outside. Call if it’s alright to come back in.”

“Thanks, Nathan.” Sam said and Nathan closed the door behind himself. Then he moved down the stairs again, looking out the windows and checking the street until his brother’s quiet voice called him in again.

“Right outside, huh?” Sam greeted him when he entered the bathroom again. The toilet lid was closed once more. There was an anxious tension to Sam’s shoulders, his arms were crossed over his chest and Nathan stepped close, sliding his hand through Sam’s hair. Sam let out a pleased sigh.

“Sorry. I wanted to see if there was anyone outside.” Nathan said and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulder, felt Sam’s arms around his waist while his brother pressed his nose into Nathan’s belly over his shirt.

“There won’t be.” Sam assured him, but didn’t elaborate at Nathan’s questioning look.

When the tub had filled, Nathan helped Sam to his feet again. Sam complained. “I can do it.” But when Nathan moved to let go of him, his grip tightened again. “Alright, maybe not.” His eyes were hooded and Nathan followed his instincts, kissing Sam deeply. At first he just rested their lips together before teasing his tongue inside, letting it rub briefly against the roof of Sam’s mouth, against his tongue, pouring all his affection into it. When he stepped back, Sam’s shoulders had eased slightly.

Sam cleared his throat.

“I’m not leaving you.” Nathan assured him before Sam could say anything. Carefully, he guided Sam into the steaming water. When his feet broke the surface Sam hissed, but he almost eagerly sat down in the tub and leaned back. Nathan knelt down beside the tub.

Sam’s eyes were closed and he was humming slightly. “This feels good.” He opened his eyes and slid a hand around Nathan’s shoulder again, hooking a thumb into the back of Nathan’s collar. In turn, Nathan let his hand rest on Sam’s arm before reaching for a sponge. A hum escaped Sam’s throat when Nathan wiped the sponge gently over his skin, cleaning his chest. His other hand trailed to Sam’s shoulder.

Then he leaned close to press another kiss against his cheeks. Sam caught his lips and sighed. When Nathan rubbed his palm against Sam’s throat, his inner wolf stirred in excitement when Sam tipped his head back to bare his throat to him. Tears sprung to his eyes, that even after all these years Sam still trusted him. When the skin was clean he dropped a line of kisses down to his collarbone and back up again until he could press his nose underneath Sam’s ear, draw in his scent without any dirt or fear or blood overlaying it.

Sam sighed and turned his head as well to press his nose to Nathan’s neck. Carefully, Nathan inched his palm from Sam’s shoulder to the back of his neck. He caught his gaze when Sam tensed.

“Let me wash your hair?” Nathan asked, ready to pull his hand away at a moment’s noticed. Sam contemplated him for a moment before giving a terse nod. It felt intimate, afterward, when Sam put his weight into Nathan’s palm and scooted down in the water, baring his throat as he tipped his head back. 

“Close your eyes.” Nathan said and Sam did as Nathan worked shampoo into his hair. The back of Sam’s knuckles pressed into his belly where they were holding onto the edge of the tub. His brow was furrowed and Nathan slid a thumb over the wrinkles, massaging his temples until they disappeared. Carefully he poured water over his head, washing the shampoo out again and leaving the strands wet but clean.

A soft whine escaped Sam when Nathan guided his head back up to rest against the edge of the tub before worked his way down, letting soapy hands trail over Sam’s chest, intermingling their scents. It made Nathan rub his hands a little rougher over his shoulders, down over his arms, washing away days or weeks of _filth_ until Sam smelt of nothing but Sam and them and the soap that Nathan liked to use. Nathan caught a hint of arousal as well just before Sam leaned towards him, catching his face between his hands. Each time they spend longer apart it had been like this, touching, sharing their scents until it was _them_ again. A soft moan spilled from Nathans mouth when Sam kissed him. 

Nathan wanted to _taste_ him, welcome him back properly. But that would have to wait for now. First, he stroked his hands further down into the water, spreading his fingers over Sam’s belly, lingering a moment over three bullet scars until Sam pulled him into another kiss. A splash of water soaked the front of his shirt when Sam let his thighs fall open.

“It’s alright.” Nathan murmured, but he didn’t really know _who_ he was telling this to, Sam or himself. Sam nuzzled his cheek and Nathan continued lower, making Sam hiss when he bypassed his cock but slid his finger through his pubic hair and over the top of his thighs. When Nathan slid both his hands over the globes of Sam’s ass, Sam pushed into the touch, raising his hips to give him better access. Following his instincts, Nathan let his fingers slide into the crack. Sam moaned when he rubbed over his hole, cleaning him there, too. 

“Get into the tub already.” Sam growled against his neck, biting his skin. The shirt Nathan was wearing was already wet, so he pulled it over his head. Quickly he stripped off the rest under Sam’s hungry gaze.  
More water sloshed onto the floor when Nathan stepped into the tub and knelt between Sam’s thigh when he made place for him. 

“Sam,” Nathan murmured. “What do you want?” Sam hummed non-committed when Nathan licked over his collarbone, his shoulders, rising out of the water a little when Nathan worked down over his chest. He tasted clean and slightly of the bubble bath Nathan had used. When Nathan looked up, Sam’s eyes were open. He was panting slightly and leaning with his back against the tiles, hands resting lightly against Nathan’s arms. There was heat in his gaze. 

Roughly, he pulled Nathan’s face to him for another soft kiss.

“Tell me what you want.” Nathan asked again, dipping in to catch Sam’s mouth again.

Sam was panting, pushing their groins together and rubbing himself against Nathan, making him moan. 

“Please, just-” Sam lifted his hips up again, face desperate. Nathan was never so happy to have laid out a mat in his bathtub, even if it dug uncomfortable into his knees. At least he didn’t slip and neither did Sam when he helped him raise his waist up enough for Nathan to duck in and lick his cock.

Sam whined and caught a hold of the edges of the tub again. When Nathan pressed his nose into Sam’s groin, Sam’s breath hitched, choking out a high-pitched “ah” when Nathan ducking his head to lap at his balls, too. Sam widened his stance to give him room, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, panting.

Slowly, Nathan worked his hands over Sam’s legs and down to his feet, deliberately leaving out the place where Sam wanted him the most.

“You fucking tease.” Sam huffed a little and palmed Nathan’s head when Nathan lifted first one, then his other foot, careful not to unbalance him and cleaned them, too. 

Then Nathan touched his waist and a light tremble went through his frame. 

“Turn around for me?” Nathan asked carefully, watching for any sights that Sam didn’t want this. Sam’s eyes were hooded and there was only a slight delay before he did, kneeling and widening his stance. He laid his forearms against the edge of the tub to steady himself. There was a slight shudder, when Nathan’s hands touched his ass. Softly, Nathan nuzzled him, dropping a kiss to each cheek in front of him. There was a chuckle, layered with surprise from in front of him.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Sam murmured. 

“I won’t hurt you.” Nathan assured him and another tremble went through Sam’s frame when Nathan pulled Sam’s cheeks apart, revealing the prize between them. Gently, Nathan rubbed his fingers over his hole before leaning in. Sam _whined_ when Nathan placed a kiss on his hole, followed by a lick over the furrowed skin. Nathan lapped at him, enjoyed his taste, unmistakably Sam in this intimate place. Inside, his wolf was howling as he layered Sam’s hole with spit, until it was wet and open for him. Nathan hummed, pleased, before pointing his tongue and dipping the tip inside. 

Sam’s thighs trembled and a litany of moans and whimpers was falling from his lips by the time Nathan had worked a finger into him beside his tongue. Then there was a hand in his hair, pulling him up and away. Nathan let himself be moved until he laid against Sam, pressing his front against Sam’s back, let him feel how hard he was just from giving him pleasure like that. 

“Hey, Nathan.” Sam breathed against him, when their cheeks were pressed together and Nathan chuckled, letting out a harsh breath. Their skin brushed together when Sam turned in his arms. “Fuck me?” Sam said. 

“Anything you want.” Nathan nuzzled his cheek again. “Wait, I’ll get some slick.” 

Sam held Nathan’s hand against his belly when he moved to turn away, to leave the tub and get the tube he had in one of the drawers. “We don’t need it. I’m slick enough.” Sam said.

For a moment Nathan looked at him before he took Sam’s cheek in his hands and kissed him, once, using all the dirty tricks he had learned in the past years, leaving Sam panting a little harsher. Sam’s eyes were round and there was a deeper flush on his face. His mouth was working but no sound came out.

“I want to do this right.” Nathan said. “And it won’t take long.” He continued. The tiles were wet and slippery and he stepped carefully over to his drawer, pulling them open and taking out the tube of lube. When he turned back, Sam was holding himself in hand, stroking his cock. Nathan nearly stumbled over his feet, getting back to him. Sam smirked a little with one side of his mouth and Nathan kissed him once more to wipe it away.

By now the tub was only half full. Most of the water was on the floor.

“You certainly learned some things while I was gone.” Sam joked weakly and Nathan felt his expression twist. Sam’s face turned apologetic. “I’m sorry.” He whispered and then he leaned forward, kissed Nathan and pulled the tube out of his hand. Nathan felt him moan into his mouth when Sam pushed his finger into himself underneath the water. Nathan took the lube from him and coated his fingers as well before placing the tube on the ground. The skin between his thighs was wet and slick when Nathan felt for Sam’s hand. One of his own fingers was pushing into himself. Carefully, Nathan circled Sam’s hole, felt his wrist working before catching Sam’s mouth with his. He waited until the ring of muscles loosened under his fingers before pushing one in alongside Sam’s. Sam let out a breathless “Ah.” when Nathan slid against him and crooked their fingers, brushing their tips against Sam’s prostate. Slowly, Nathan let their fingers circle the spot, lightly applying pressure until Sam’s thighs shook and he squirmed against the side of the tub, panting. 

“Now. Come on, Nathan.” He gasped but Nathan only pushed another finger inside, scissored them until Sam was _writhing_ on them. “I’m going to come like this.” Sam warned. His mouth opened on a moan when Nathan only brushed the spot again in answer.

“I’d like that.” Nathan assured him. 

“No.” Sam panted, “I want to come with you inside of me.” 

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” Nathan could only say, blindsided by the words and pulled their fingers free. 

Without being told Sam turned around, resting his arms back on the edge of the tub. “Come on, please.” He panted and Nathan could only nod, just as breathless. Briefly he rested his hand on the nape of Sam’s neck before pulling back and layering kisses on the area instead when Sam flinched away.

“I’m sorry.” Nathan said, letting out a little noise of distress at having caused Sam discomfort. 

“It’s alright.” Sam said, glanced over his shoulder so that Nathan could see the truth in his eyes.

Nathan let his hands fall to Sam’s waist and steadied him as he guided the head of his cock to Sam’s hole and _in_. 

Sam’s breath hitched when Nathan sank into his slick passage. When he was in to the hilt, he stopped and peppered Sam’s cheek, neck, and shoulder with kisses.

“Move, _now_ ” Sam said, impatient and ground back against Nathan’s groin, making him move inside of him and making the water slosh against the ceramic. Nathan stilled his hips and pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside. Then he ever so slowly pushed back in, making his own breath hitch at the way Sam’s hole dragged over his sensitive cock and savoring Sam’s groan, annoyance mixed into it.

“Harder, come on.” He said and Nathan hushed him, moved out and in again slowly. Sam’s huff made him grin, but he couldn’t keep up the pace, only held onto his self-control by the tips of his fingers.  
On the next thrust he pushed in a little harder than before, then again and again until he was fucking Sam just the way he wanted it, _needed_ it. With a small cry Sam’s spilled when Nathan got his hand on him, hole contracting around Nathan. A couple more thrusts and Nathan let out a cry of his own as he spurted into Sam. 

For a moment Nathan let his weight rest against Sam before pulling out and leaning down again.

“Nathan?” Sam’s voice sounded breathless, hitching when Nathan pulled his globes apart again and lapped at the come trickling slowly out of Sam’s hole. He worked his tongue over him until Sam squirmed and pushed him away, over-sensitive. “Since when do you have so much stamina?” he slurred out and Nathan kissed him, shared their taste with him and hearing him growl softly into his mouth. When he pulled away, Sam’s eyes were flashing golden. They were the normal hazel color again on his next blink. 

“You’ve been on your feet for how long? Meanwhile I took a nap today.” Nathan pointed out when he guided Sam out of the tub and _made_ Sam take a seat on the closed toilet lid. It wasn’t really hard, as Sam all but fell on his ass.

Sam scoffed. “A nap? What, are you five?” As if to betray his words, he yawned, making Nathan chuckle as he pulled out some towels and wound one of them around his own waist.

“Please, as if you couldn’t go for a nap right now.” He said and threw a towel at Sam’s head, wincing when he made no move to catch it.

“I could go to sleep on the spot.” Sam admitted. He made a complaining noise when Nathan pulled the towel from his hand again.

Gently, Nathan began to dry Sam’s hair. “Come on, Sam. Let’s get you to bed.”

“I’m not a child.” Sam said but he let himself be guided to his feet. Then he swayed.

Nathan growled in frustration. “Sam, just… let me take care of you.” He said and began to pat the water from Sam’s skin, nuzzling his cheek when Sam let out a weak growl. 

“Fine, but I can dry myself. I’m _older_ than you.” Sam said, but didn’t make a move to take the towel from Nathan again. Instead he leaned into Nathan, loosely wrapping his arms around Nathan’s middle while Nathan patted him down.

Nathan chuckled and pressed a kiss to his neck, over the tattoo of four birds. “Shut up, I want to do this.” Nathan hummed while he continued to guided the soft fabric over Sam’s skin. Then he kissed him again.

When they both were dry, Nathan eyed the floor.

“Just leave it until tomorrow.” Sam suggested from his place all but slumped against Nathan. He swayed on his feet and Nathan felt a sleepy pull as well. It was a little too late to go around cleaning up his bathroom. 

“Yeah.” Nathan finally said. Before they left the room he threw some towels onto the floor, letting them soak up the wetness. Then he intertwined their hands and pulled an unresisting Sam after him. 

In the corridor they eyed the stairs for a moment. “Please tell me you have a TV in your bedroom, I haven’t watched any in more than a decade.” Sam sighed and leaned a little harder on Nathan, bumping his forehead against Nathan’s briefly. 

“You really want to watch TV? I thought we were going to bed?” he chuckled.

Sam grinned. “There’s no reason not to do both.” He said. 

Nathan laughed and guided Sam into his bedroom. “Alright. If you must know, I do have one in here.” 

“Awesome.” Sam let out a pleased groan when he let himself sink into the mattress. Nathan quickly joined him. They curled up together under the covers while the screen flickered to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a kudos if you liked the fic. :)


End file.
